One such nozzle is known from DE 36 02 941 C1. The distributing insert together with the housing forms channels which run to the nozzle opening and produce a spin in the fluid which is to be ejected from the nozzle. The distributing insert is secured through a holding element solely with the help of a radial deformation of the housing section. Thereby, one avoids that in the assembly of the nozzle or in a later processing chips can exist which can plug the channels between the distributing insert and the housing or which can plug the jet opening itself.
Above all, it has been found that in the radial flanging process, that is the radial bending of the housing section, the conically shaped end of the distributing insert does not always remain pressed with the required reliability against the corresponding conically shaped inner side of the housing. As a result of this, the heating oil which is to be atomized by the nozzle not only flows in the grooves of the distributing insert, but also can be forced to flow through other paths between the housing and the distributing insert to the nozzle opening. This diminishes the spinning motion applied to the fluid so that the functioning of the nozzle is diminished.
The invention has as its object the ability to better guarantee the functioning of the nozzle.